Batman Beyond, chapter 1: introduction
by thesteelspider
Summary: hey, guys, im TheSteelSpider, here with a new story. this time, its batman Beyond! ill try to do this story on a day to day basis, but it may need to be week to week by the time we finish. ill upload the 1st 2 chapters today, so please feel free to like it up, and any constructive criticism is welcome, or praise if you find my work worthy. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Mr Miginnes!" I heard my name being shouted as I sat up straight in my seat. I wiped some drool off the corner of my mouth. "Yes, Mr Bradford?" I asked the middle aged History teacher. "if my class is so boring, Mr Miginnes, perhaps the principal's office would be more entertaining?" I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. History was actually quite entertaining in my opinion. The reason I was so sleepy was that stupid Jokerz gang going a robbery spree these past few nights. Oh, didn't I mention? Im Batman in the present. Anyway, I couldn't tell the teacher that, so all could say was: "im sorry, sir, it won't happen again." He frowned at me. "will this be the same 'never again' as the last 4 times?" he said. I looked down. This time, he sighed. Just then, the bell rang. I prepared to speed out, but he cought me. "Mr Miginnes, would you mind hanging back a few minutes?" I nodded "no" as he picked up a book and dropped it on a snoozing girls desk. She sat up with a start. "wha?" she said groggily. "class is over, Ms Tan. But im afraid you'll be hanging back today with Terry here." She turned to look at me with her intense brown eyes. I tried not to make it obvious I was staring, cause I really wished it wasn't so easy to do. I'd heard rumors about her. Her parents are super rich from her dad's car company, and she was the basic spoiled, rich brat. She uses her dads money for everything, and on top of that, she wasent exactly hard on the eyes. She was an average height, with big brown eyes, tanned skin, with brown hair, and was very curvy. So, obviously, she had a, erm, "interesting" reputation. So, naturally, I tried to keep my distance, but she was just so stunning, it was hard to, sometimes, not wish i could talk to her. Of course, she helped with it: she usually kept her distance herself. Unless you were the team quarterback or a movie star, the only time she talked to you was if you were some poor boy she wanted to take advantage of. We stood in front of Mr Bradford's desk. "okay, Mr Miginnes, you've honestly always been one of my favorite students, but this year, you've been slipping. And as for you, Ms Tan…" he stopped. I looked over at Dana, who had blown a bubble with her gum. Mr Bradford and I both rubbed the bridges of our noses. He looked back up at her. "I understand your having a hard time with your move, but according to your Aunt, your parents sent you here to improve your grades and your habits. But, not only have your grades stayed the same, but in some classes, they've become WORSE." I let my eyes wonder over to her. She had a blank expression on her face. If she was troubled by the news, or was even listening, I couldn't tell. "anyway," Mr Bradferd continued, "since your both exhibiting such bad behavior, Terry, im assigning you to be Dana's tutter for this class and any other class Dana's other teachers recemend." We both reacted. "Mr Bradford, are you shore?" I said. "Im not shore about this." "tell me about it!" Dana said. "do you know what being seen with HIM is gonna do to my already fragile social status?" "no offense taken." I said. "oh, whatever." She retorted. "that's enough." Mr Bradford said sternly. "now, I realize this will be a difficult transition, but Terry used to be a straight A student. He's the perfect tutter for you, Dana. And Terry, perhaps having someone to tutter will help you get back on track on your studies." We both began to argue again, but he held up his hand. "my decision is final. Now, I don't care when you meet, but I'd prefer it to be at least twice a week." He then walked out. I stood there, trying to process it all. Tuttering? I could barely work out a scedual for watching my little brothers and being able to do my Cape Crucader thing. After a minute, it downed on me I was in a classroom alone with Dana Tan. I tried to think of something to say, but she beat me to the punch. "look, im not any happier about this as you are, so let's just get this tuttering thing done as fast as possible." "um.. yeah, totally. So, does tonight work for you?" I asked awkwardly. "okay, whatever." She said as she grabbed her bag and stormed out. I was left standing alone, in the empty classroom.

Chapter 2:

I sat down in the cafeteria across from my best friend Max. "so," she said. "I hear Mr Bradferd set you and Ms Richy Bitch up on a study date." She said with a sly smile. "oh, my gosh, you heard already?" I asked, surprised. "it happened two class periods ago." She gave me a "duh" look. "Terry, this Gothem High. You could've given her a freaking peace of gum and I'd know by now." I laughed at the thought, but realized it was actually pretty true. "yeah. But, anyway, I'm kind of worried. What if she's completely unresponsive the whole time?" I said. "hhmm.. well, im not shore, I guess you could…." She stopped talking. I looked up from my trey and saw where she was looking. I followed her eyes, and I realized why she stopped. Dana was walking over to our table. I cought myself smiling. Max gave me a hard look: "whats going on?" I shrugged as Dana sat beside me. "Hey, Terry." She said with that beautiful smile of hers. I looked down. "hi." I was trying to ignore the fact she had an overwhelming aroma of roses. "so, listen," she said. "im really sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was a jerk. Are we still on for tonight?" "um… yeah, if you want." I said. She held out her hand. "deal." I took it. "See you then." I started to let go, but Dana kept her grip. "You know, Terry," she said. "I've never noticed you have blue eyes before." All I could think to say was "uh huh." "They're really pretty." She said. "um.. thank you." I said. I wanted to look away, but her eyes were mesmerizing. "so, tell me," she said, brushing her hair out her face. "is it true you work for Bruce Wayne?" "Yeah, it is." I blurted out. "oh, that's so cool!" she said. "So…. How close are you and he?" she asked. "um.. im his personal assistant." I answered. "ah, nice." She answered. "so, do you think you could, maybe, get me a job interview?" 'oh, great.' I thought. "uumm…. I don't know, Dana. I don't really know you all that well yet." I said. She scooted closer. "Ah, come on, please? It'll give us a chance to… get to know each other." She said, our faces mere inches from each other. Her breath smelled like spearmint gum. I studdered "um… I, uh…" then, I was saved by the bell. I stood up quickly as I grabbed my bag. "wait!" she called. I turned, like an idiot. Twirling her hair, she asked. "ill see you tonight?" all I could do was walk away.

Later that day, I asked Bruce for his advice on the matter. The Batcave was very impressive, a mix of a narurally formed cave, older man made tunnels built during the Civil War Era, and more modern tunnels built by Bruce for his multible vehicles and gadgets and the technology we use in our battle against crime. Bruce himself sat in front of the Bat Computer, his fingers interlaced, the way they always are when he's in deep thought. His intimidation factor hadn't dropped in his old age. He stood at an impressive 6 foot, and had a scared face from his multiple battles with Gotham's underworld. He turned around in his rolling chair. "this 'Dana'… you said she's staying with her Aunt?" "yeah, but I don't know her name." I admitted. But he mearly turned back to the keyboard. "whats her last name again? Tan?" "yep." I said. He tapped his keyboard a few times, and a police report came up with her picture on it. "this her?" I looked up at the picture. "that's her, all right." I said. The picture didn't look very old, and the report said she'd been arrested for underaged drinking and being out passed curfew. Looking at the picture, I couldn't help feeling a little angry. Was this all i was to her? Another victim? But i just put the thought in the back of my mind: I couldn't ACTUALLY have genuine feelings for her… could i? then Bruce grabbed my attention. "her Aunt is Commissioner Gordon." I looked up. "what?" "yep." He said. "I've heard her mention a few times wishing her sister would take her up on her offer of letting her live in Gothem for awhile, maybe rehabilitate her." "Guess she got her message across." I thought. "well," Bruce continued, "she's obviously not learning much of a lesson, concidering her grades and the fact she's using you to get a job, so I'd advise against any romantic relationships. Maybe the lesson will sink in." "and the tuttering?" I asked. "oh, you need to do that, im afraid. Being Batman means your grades are never going to be what they used to be, but if you can get on your teachers good sides and improve your grades, you should be fine." I looked down at my watch. Still plenty of time. "alright, well, ill go suit up and go out." I said. In the exercise gym, I staped on the Batman suit. 'awsome.' I thought. 'this'll be just what I needed.' Soon, I was flying over the streets of Gothem. Almost right away, Bruce came over the earpeace in the mask. "theirs a robbery in progress at the old jewelry store just below your current location." I stopped the Batmobile and looked down. Shore enough, there were several guys in hockey masks running around with guns. I smirked a little. 'if only my love life were this easy.' I thought as I lept out and engaged the robbers. I counted five in all, one tried to stab me, so I flipped him over me; his pal tried to shoot me, so I kicked him in the face; the 3rd tried to beat my head in with a baseball bat, and I knocked his feet out from under him, #4 decided he was a tuff guy who could fight me one on one and ended up with an cut forehead, and the 5th guy just gave up. I grabbed him by his collar and brought him up to my face. "all right." I shouted. "who are you working for?" then, I noticed something… odd. His breath smelled… strange. Only then did I notice a melt away pill on his tounge. Poison. His voice became raspy, but he muttered: "Baine…..lives…." before dropping dead. "you get that, Bruce?" I asked into the mouth peace. "I heard." He responded in his usual meloncoly tone. "don't ask me what it means, though." He said. "sounds like your old friend Baine." I pointed out. I heard him sigh. "it cant. I watched him die myself." "You thought you killed Mr Freeze, too, remember?" I said. Silence. Tapping on a keyboard. "ill contact Gordon." He said. "see if she's gotten any hints." "and me?" I said. He was silent a few minutes longer, but he eventually said, "I actually think you should go see an old friend of mine." "who?" I asked. "Dick Greyson."

I followed the coordinates Bruce sent to the the Batsuit to an old, run down boxing gym. I wondered why the ex Robin would want to run this dump? I pressed onto the tip of the left wing of the bat motif on my suit, and the suit began to constantly scan my suroundings and using holographic technology to project these images around me. I was invisible. Even though I'd been Batman for almost a year, I let a smirk grab at the corner of my mouth. I mean, how many other people can say they've been invisible? I followed close behind a young woman and slipped in just behind her, as to not touch either her or the door. I followed her down a hallway, looking into each door for someone who may be Dick. Then, I heard a female voice call out "Mr Greyson?" I turned on the heels of my boots to face a door directly to my left. As I entered silently, I was struck with the stench of leather and sweat. Awesome. Milling around the large room were several young looking people; not my age, maybe in their twenties; doing varius boxing exercises. There were two woman in the ring, with an older looking man in a wheelchair on the outside. "Yes, Liza?" he rasped. "im sorry, but I need to leave." She said, pointing to her watch. Dick examined his own. "damn, where'd the time go?" he said. He held his hand up and called out, "okay, kiddies, time to go. Get your stuff, and be safe." He watched all the students leave as I stood to the side, carful to not touch anyone. After they'd left, Dick began rolling across the room to a small office on the back. I followed silently. As I watched, he rolled to his desk and gazed longingly at a picture on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "you can deactivate your cloaking device now." He said in a raspy voice. My eyes widened. He couldn't possibly realize I was there, could he? He looked up and locked me with the same cold hard stare that Bruce used whenever I made a joke at an inappropriate time, which was actually often. "I may be old, but im not deaf." Dick said mockingly, looking right at me. I touched the same electrode used to activate the cloak to deactivate it. "How did you?..." I began. But his stare softened into a warm hearted smile. "Let this be a lesson; Bruce Wayn's training never leaves you, even in old age." Note to self; get Bruce to teach me the Batman Stare of Death. I smiled back awkwardly as he put his elbows on his desk. "so, your the new Batman." He said as he laced his fingers together, just like Bruce. It was uncanny to me how similar the two men were, not only in looks, but in mannerisms. Will I be like that when in old? "ill admit, you seem to actually be as good as the rumors say." He broke my train of thought. "your form is lacking, of course, but still, its better than I expected. Of course, I expect you had Bruce as a teacher?" he asked. I nodded. He pushed himself away from the desk and rolled over to me, looking at me with scientific curiosity. "how are you, Bruce?" at first, I was confused, but then, my suit froze up. At first, I panicked a little, but then the suit produced a 3D holographic image of Bruce. "Hello, Dick." He said. I guessed we were looking at a live transmition from the Bat cave. "how did you know he was listening?" I asked. Without looking away from the hologram, he said. "Bruce never could trust anyone, even his own sons." He replied, obviously aiming some sort of cold animosity at the elderly Dark Knight, but he took the hit rolling. "nice to see you, too, Dick." He replied sarcastically. A sudden, unconfutable coldness settled over the room. I decided to take a chance. "so, Mr Wayne, why am I here?" I asked. "Dick, this is Terry MGginnis, my newest young ward." I coughed unconfutaby. I just met the guy, I wasent exactly ready for a 1st name basis. "I need your help, Dick." Bruce said. "have you heard the rumurs?" "about Bain still being alive?" Dick asked. "No. it cant be him." I bit my lip. That was the one thing I was shore was going to get either him or me killed someday: he's been right so many times, he can no longer listen to other people's opinions because he just assumes he's right. He sighed as he gathered his composure. "it cant be HIM, but it doesn't mean its someone with his powers. Venom is still a big problem in Gothem." I raised my brow. "what?" Bruce's 3D image turned to look at me. "that's right, Terry, your fortunate enough to not have yet tangled with someone on Venom. 'Venom' is a steroid, developed when I was young, that has…. Adverse affects whoever uses it. Of course, anyone who uses it dousent care; all they care about is getting more powerful." As I shook my head, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone. I read the screen: "incoming call from: unrecognized number." I looked up at the transmitted image of Bruce. He turned to Dick and quickly said; "we'll talk later. You know how to get in touch." I asked if I could use the open gym area to take the call. I pressed the "answer" key, took off my mask (because it disguises my voice, and Mr Wayne has a habit of "accidently" listening to other people's convorsations) and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" "Hey there, Terry." Came the flirtatious response. Dana. Good God, even her voice is attractive. "uh, hi, Dana. How'd you get this number?" I asked nervously. "well, I got your house phone from the school office, you can do that sort of thing when you're the DA's niece, and I told your mom I was your friend and asked her if I could please have your cell phone number to ask you about some homework." She said in a mock sweet voice. Classic rich kid, throwing her money around. I absolutely hated it. So why was the thought of her doing all this just to talk to me putting my stomach into cartwheels? "So, what's your question?" I let some sarcasm drip into the question. As if I expected her to actually have a question about homework. "well, I was wondering where you wanted to do this tuttering thing." I detected a hint of surprise in her voice. I wasent surprised: lots of people were taken aback when they first here me actually be funny. Then, realization hit me: it WAS time. I had been so occupied by my conversation with the older boy wonder that I forgot I was supposed to be somewhere where any other guy in school probably would have been early; anywhere where Dana Tan wanted him to be. That is, if she even wanted ME to be there, or if she wanted to be there with Bruce Wayne's employee. This is what bothered me most; I didn't even want to be there if she was just using me like every other guy she'd ever met. I sighed as I put that thought to the back of my head. All this was was a meeting to study for a class. Nothing more. I talked into the phone. "how about that ice cream place on Jordan Street?" "sounds great. See you there, blue eyes." Then she hung up the phone, I was left there, standing. For the first time in a long time, my stomach tightened up.

Chapter 3:

I had Max pick me up from the gym and take me to the ice cream place because I was hoping she would give me an inspirational speech about how I would make it through the night, but she was strangely quiet. When we were about a block away, she finally said, "Why are you doing this, Terry?" I looked at her. Even though her eyes were locked on the road, I could see a look of concern in them. "I just want to help." I said. It was true; if I could get my own grades up, it'd be cool, but I also wanted to help Dana. Hey, people change. She slowed down her car. "look, Terry, I know you have this super optimistic hero complex thing going on, and it's great that you think that way and all, but…. Don't get your hopes up, okay? Dana isn't exactly the best listener." I knew what she meant. I was pretty shore Dana was expecting to walk in, bat those big brown eyes of hers at me and walk out with a job at Wayne Industries. So, obviously, I wasn't gonna get it in one night, but, as the old saying goes, Rome wasn't built in a day. And, hey, I could use a distraction from the usual wake up, go to school, watch Jason, kick butt all night and repeat cycle. "I will. Thanks Max." I said as I crawled out of the car and walked toward the parlor. As I walked in the door, I looked around and saw Dana had already chosen a table. The one she chose was by a window, and she sat with her back to it, so that the rising moon bathed her face in a brilliant white glow. I wondered if she did that on purpose. I began to approach. As I got closer, I realized that, for the first time since getting a compliment from a random cute girl at the mall last summer, I felt self-conscience about my appearance. I felt how unusually broad shouldered I was, and that annoying black head on my forehead that never seemed to stay popped long felt a lot bigger. I looked at Dana. As usual, not a single blimish. In fact, now that I'd thought about it, I'd hardly ever noticed her with a zit. (not that I look at her that often, it was just odd.) as I sat, she looked up from her phone. "hey, Terry! Your looking good this evening." Despite myself, I felt my cheeks redden. "thanks." I managed. She giggled. "no problem. Now, isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" she said, resting her chin in her hands. Of course, there was a lot I could've complimented her on: her perfect skin, her perfect smile, the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. Hell, even her hair was perfect: a large brown mass of perfect curls. But I tried to push the thought aside I said, "yeah, you got your books?" I looked at the purple shoulder bag decorated with butterflies. She sighed as she pulled one out: American History. "I don't see how Mr Bradford can spend a whole class period talking about this bull." She said. "let alone all day, every day." I chuckled nervously as I rummaged for my highlighted notes. "I admit, its not easy to understand, but its not completely boring. Think of it as one giant story." She blew some hair out of her face. I looked up slightly. How come all the pretty girls are this way, I wondered. She looked up. I ducked my eyes back to the pages, hoping she hadn't seen. But then, I felt her hand touch mine. "I wish I was smart like you." She said. I looked up again. If she was toying with me, she hid it well. Her eyes looked legitimately frustrated. I pulled my hand away slowly. "im shore your smart, Dana. You just have to apply yourself. You know, stop getting other people to do your work." I said as I raised my eye brow. She looked at me with mock hurt. "why, Mr MgGinis, I have no IDEA what you mean." As I rolled my eyes, our server came to the table. I recognized him as Derek from the football team. "may I take your order?" he said uninthusiastlcly without looking up from his notepad. "Hey, Derek." Dana said in a sweet, smiley voice. Derek glanced up from his notepad at Dana, and when he realized who it was, he dropped it, pen and all. "uh… Hi. You look hot this evening." He said as he attempted to pick his stuff back up, but his hands didn't seem to be able to keep hold. When he finally got it together, he said, with a bit more enthusiasm, "now, what will it be, beautiful?" I started to say, "ill take a chocolate…" but he ripped his head around and barked: "not you, dorkatron!" I snapped back: "your right. Can I get a waiter who can actually READ and WRITE?" as soon as Id said it, I regretted it. Darek looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Even Dana, who's usually good at hiding her emotions, looked like a dear in headlights. But soon, Derek had recoiled. His face turned red as a fire truck. He threw the pen and paper down. "you son of a…" he started toward me. I dropped into a low crouch. Bring it, Neanderthol, I thought. But, to both my and Derek's surprise, Dana stepped in between us. "stop it, Derek. Walk away." She said with extreme authority. If this had been anyone else, they probably would have listened. I looked at darek and realized there was something in his eyes, something id seen in the eyes of too many young people during my nightly prowl as Batman; boiled over rage. He stormed off. Dana and I sat back down. "wow, Terry." She said after a few minutes. "cracking jokes, growing a backbone: are you shore you're the same terry from school?" I rubbed my neck nervously. "I don't, I just…. My life changed drastically since my dad died. Ive just… changed." Dana smiled at me. "I like the change." We talked for about another hour and I walked her to her car. "I had fun." Dana said. "ill admit, I had fun, too." I replied. As I held the door open, she put her hand on mine. I looked down at her, and she was staring into my eyes. I stared back into hers. She was leaning forward. I studdered, "D…Dana, i…" but she put her hands behind my head. Before I even had time to react, her perfect, pink lips met mine. The world stopped. It was as if Dana and I were the only things in existence. Then, she pulled away. I opened my eyes, and she was smiling. I realized I was too. "see you later, blue eyes." She said. All I could do was studder and allow the warm feeling in my stomach to fill my whole body.

Chapter 4

"You WHAT?!" Max was not happy at all when I told her about what happened the night before. I sat at the table in science class, my chin in my hand, staring off into space. "I kissed her." I replied lackidasicly. She stared at me. "Terry, why on Earth would you do that?! You know her reputation! She may be just using you!" I sat up, remembering the night before. "But you didn't FEEL it, Max. It was real. It had to be." She put her face in her hands. The bell rang. As Max gathered her stuff, she told me; "okay, fine, Romeo, just don't come crying to me when she leaves you for the next cute guy she sees." As she stormed off. I sighed as I picked up my stuff. Then, I heard a small voice behind me. "um, excuse me." I turned to see a familiar face. Whats his name…. John? He was pretty tall, and decently muscled, but he was very pale, and always wore shirts decorated with skulls and stuff. "um.. its terry, right?" he said. "yeah. And your John?" I replied. He nodded. "um.. your friends with Max, right?" he asked."yeah, why?" "do you know if she's seeing anyone?" he blurted out. I looked up at him. He was looking at the floor, but I could still tell he was blushing an unnaturally bright red. I smiled. "I happen to know, she isn't. you want me to pass along an invitation?" "w-well," he stammered. "m-me and a bunch of o-other people are going to a c-concert. I thought maybe she wanted to go." I smiled even bigger. I patted him on the back. "shore thing, big guy." I said. Soon, I was approaching Mr Bradford's class. I stopped outside the room to smell my own breath. This was my only class with Dana, so I had to make shore I left a good impression. As I walked in, her and a bunch of other popular girls turned around. Dana waved and blew me a kiss. My knees went to jelly, but I managed a weak walk to my desk. As we sat there, taking notes on the Gulf War, I heard a "psst, Terr." I looked up. The girl who sat in front of me, Amanda, was handing me a note. I took it, and, after making shore Mr Bradford was at his desk at the front of the room, I scotched down and unfolded the note: "Dear Terry; I had so much fun last night. I hope we can do it again sometime. Love, Dana." And at the bottom, it read "P.S meet me at my car during lunch." I couldn't help but smile at the tought of talking to her again. At lunch, instead of going to the lunchroom and having to explain where I was going to Super Nosy Friend Max, I just went straight to the parking lot and to Dana's little Red Mustang. She was sitting in the open door, applying makeup. "hey, Dana." I said. She looked at me. "Hey, handsome." She said. She stood up and hugged me. She was so warm in the cool October afternoon. "so, listen." She said. "My Aunt is hosting this thing for the police in a couple of weeks. You're supposed to go with a date." She said that last part as she poked my chest. "oh… you want me to.." I said. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. She whispered, "of course I do. You're my boyfriend, aren't you?" "um… well, I guess…. I wasn't shore." I managed to say. In all honesty, I had heeded Max's advice and remained cautiously optimistic. I didn't want to find out she had a boyfriend and was playing me. But I guess if she said we were, it was all good. Then, we heard the bell ring for classand we hugged goodbye. I smiled. This was going to be the best year ever. Its funny how one night can ruin your whole outlook on love. I was flying over the old industial district of Gothem in the Batmobile that same night, when I came across a horrible sight: I was standing on a rooftop when I spotted Dana walking into a nightclub. "what the…?" I thought. I turned on the telescopic vision in the mask. I zoomed into a window. There she was, in a really short skirt and a low cut top. She was dancing with 4 guys at once. Then, she took one: tall, tan, muscular: to the side, and applied the coup da gra: she kissed him. I stumbled backward, climbed into the Batmobile and flew back to the cave. As I came bursting through the waterfall, Bruce looked st me. "whats wrong?" he asked. "nothing." I was on the verge of tears. "Terry, whats…" "YOU WERE RIGHT, OKAY?!" I said as I stormed up into the Wayne Manner. I collapsed in a bedroom Bruce had set up for me if I ever needed a place and let the tears roll. They were right. They were all right. Dana was just using me for good grades. She didn't care about me at all, just my brain. All she cared about was herself. I felt some weight settle into the bed and a old, wrinkled hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and Bruce was looking at me with a sympathetic look. "im sorry, Terry. I know what its like to love someone who only uses you." I looked at his eyes. They were full of pain from a memory only he could see. I sat up and whipped my eyes on the arm of the suit. "thanks, Bruce, but im okay. Im more angry at myself, really, for not seeing it earlier." I made my way back home, faked being okay in front of my family, and retired to a sleep plagued by nightmares of the woman I loved loving someone else.

Chapter 5

The next day at school, the first day at school, the first thing I did was confront Dana. I approached her car. She saw me and tried to hug me. "hey, baby." She said lovingly, moving in for a hug, but I held up a hand, and locked her with a cold gaze, trying my best to imitate the emotionless was Bruce and Dick did it. "who was that guy you kissed last night?" I asked. Her eyes momentarily widened in surprise, but she soon retained her composer. "I don't know what you're talking about." I expected that, so I pulled out a picture that had been posted on Facebook. It was of her and the guy, united in a passionate, almost sexual lip lock. She grabbed the photo and looked from it to me, utter surprise pasted on her face. "Terry, i…" she started to say, moving toward me, but I backed away. "no. were done. Dana. You can forget about the Policeman's Ball." For a moment, she looked ligitamently hurt, but she straightened up. "Fine. Ill just take him." She said, pointing to the guy in the picture. "I don't need you, anyway, Terry. I can get any of the nerds in this school to help me. With anything." She said, storming off. For the next several says, Dana and I avoided each other unless she found an excuse to rub some good looking guy in my face. Also, I was getting closer and closer to busting the Venom ring in Gothem. Then, one day, I got picked up from school early by Bruce. "we found a big lead." He said as we pulled up to Dick's gym. He led to his office. "I had to call in a few favors from the GCPD, but Ive found out this was an inside job." "a police officer has been smuggling drugs into the city?" I asked. "No, someone close to someone high up in the GCPD. As in the District Attorney." He pulled up an old police report from Starling City. "oh, this is too rich." I said. But, shore enough the pic on the report was a Mr Dylan Baker, AKA Dana's new boyfriend. Dick nodded. "Apparently, he's been able to use Comicioner Gordon's neice to get close to Gordon herself, winning her trust. He's been using roads harbors and other access routs he knows the police don't guard as heavily, as well as some crooked cops on his side, to smuggle in Venom. But, here's the kicker: he's using the Policeman's Ball as a cover to smuggle in the largest drug heist in history. Every cop not at the ball will be on duty, but I'd be willing to bet about ninety five percent are his. He wont have hardly ANY opposition." "accept me." I said. "actually," Bruce said, "you'll be at the ball. I have a feeling Barbara isn't as clueless as she seems, and if she gives even the slightest clue that she's suspicious, Barbara and Dana are going to need an extra security detail." I looked at him in disbelief. "your serious?" he locked me with his death stare. "you can't let your personal feelings affect how you perform as Batman, Terry. Otherwise, you're not a hero, your just a visualante." He walked across the room and opened the door for Dick and I to walk out with him. "now, I think we're expected at Ms Gordan's House before the party."

Commisioner Gorden's house wasent what I expected at all. She kept her dads old house in the "pre Cataclism" district of Gothem, sort of a historical district. The house was large, with a central rooms, and a spiral stair case that ended in a branch off into different hallways. As she was giving us a tour, I noticed something: Dana actually took much of her looks from Commisioner Gordon: aside from her red, greying hair, and obvious age difference, they had the same eyes, same stare, and same presence that demanded your attention without saying a word. Then, someone came walking down the stairs. "Aunt Barbara, do you these heels look good with…" Dana stopped halfway down the spiral staircase. She looked… wow. Her long brown hair was braided down her back. Her beautiful brown eyes were augmented by a glittery eye shadow. Her dress was a long, elegent type dress, the type you'd expect at an event like a charity ball for police. It was black, and hugged her fit body quit nicely. I looked at the floor after I remembered I had a reason to be embarrassed: I hadn't had a tux, so bruce leant me one of his from the 1950's. it was hideous. She finished the accention. "oh, hey, terry." She said over formally. "hey." I said. "you look….. sophisticated this evening." I said in the same dry voice. "as do you." Dana was looking over the tux. "Mr Wayne." Barbara nodded toward Bruce. "Ms. Commisioner." Bruce said. "you remember Dick Greyson." He said, gesturing to her old, wheelchair bound friend. Barbara waved a much friendlier smile at Dick. "of course. How are you these days, Mr Greyson?" Dick shifted unconfturably in his wheelchair. "im fine, thank you, Barbara." The way he looked at her, how awkward he was acting… did Dick have a thing for Barbara? Before I had time to contemplate this further, a small, brown haired man with peppered grey in it came in from another room. "aw, we have company." He said as he walked up behind Barbara and kissed her on the cheek. "hello, dear. Everyone, this is my husband, Detective Nathen Leads." I looked at Dick, who looked like he'd judt taken a low hit. Then, Barbara said, "well, Dana, dear, are you and Dylan ready?" Dylan came walking down in a much newer, much more expencive looking tux. I wanted to lay him out right then and there, his smug smile. How dare he take advantage of Barbara? How dare he treat Dana like….like…..how she'd treated me. I couldn't actually feel sorry for her, she was getting what was coming to her for cheating on me. But, seeing her there, how lovingly she acted toward him, I could tell she was going to fall from pretty high up. "um, Barbara? Im afraid I forgot something at the mansion. Would you mind letting Terry tag along? Come along, Dick, ill take you home." As much as I wanted to protest, I let them leave. I filed into Barbara's van with Dana and Dylan in what was probably the most awkward car ride of my life. Soon, we arrived, but I stopped to tie my shoe. I heard Dana say, "ill meet you inside, Dylan." After looking at me sispicialy, he went inside. She turned to me. "Terry, can we talk?" I sat in the open door. "about?" she sat beside me, but looked at the ground. "about us. About what happened the night I kissed Dylan." I was skeptical, but I said, "okay, talk." She took a deep breath and started: "the night it happened, I'd had a huge argument with Aunt Barbara. I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up, so…. I decided to sneak out and get a drink. But one became two, and two became three…. And before I knew it, I was drunk out of my mind, and he was flirting with me, and I just kissed him, but you have to believe that it didn't mean anything at the time!" she sounded on the verge of tears. "so…. Why are with him tonight?" I asked. She took a shaky breath. "when you broke up with me, I meant what I said I first about me not needing you. And I did, for a few weeks. But then, I had another fight with Aunt Barbara. I called Dylan, and he tried to comfort me, but….. He couldn't do it. He isn't patient enough. Not funny enough. He's not you, Terry." I shook my head slowly, realizing for the first time how stupid I had been. "can I admit something?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "breaking up with you was the hardest thing ive ever done. And not just because I thought were pretty. I'd never felt the way I did when im with you with any other girl. Not only that, no other girl had ever felt the same way about me before. And, when you kissed me, I felt….." I noticed Dana was shaking. She was crying. Not just crying, balling. "Terry…" she said between shaky gasps. "no guy has ever said something like that to me before. You know, every guy ive ever dated, Dylan included, have told me the exact same thing, but they were looking at my body while they said it. But…. You didn't." she put her head on my shoulder. Despite the abnormally cold October night, as I put my arm around her, powerful warmth filled my body. I felt a familiar sensation: my stomach was filled with butterflies. "Dana?" I opened my eyes. Dylan was standing there, disbelieve in his eyes. I let Dana unwrap herself from me, but I stayed behind her. I didn't exactly trust him. "Dylan, this isn't what it looks like!" she said. "oh, I know exactly what THIS is!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I sat down in the cafeteria across from my best friend Max. "so," she said. "I hear Mr Bradferd set you and Ms Richy Bitch up on a study date." She said with a sly smile. "oh, my gosh, you heard already?" I asked, surprised. "it happened two class periods ago." She gave me a "duh" look. "Terry, this Gothem High. You could've given her a freaking peace of gum and I'd know by now." I laughed at the thought, but realized it was actually pretty true. "yeah. But, anyway, I'm kind of worried. What if she's completely unresponsive the whole time?" I said. "hhmm.. well, im not shore, I guess you could…." She stopped talking. I looked up from my trey and saw where she was looking. I followed her eyes, and I realized why she stopped. Dana was walking over to our table. I cought myself smiling. Max gave me a hard look: "whats going on?" I shrugged as Dana sat beside me. "Hey, Terry." She said with that beautiful smile of hers. I looked down. "hi." I was trying to ignore the fact she had an overwhelming aroma of roses. "so, listen," she said. "im really sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was a jerk. Are we still on for tonight?" "um… yeah, if you want." I said. She held out her hand. "deal." I took it. "See you then." I started to let go, but Dana kept her grip. "You know, Terry," she said. "I've never noticed you have blue eyes before." All I could think to say was "uh huh." "They're really pretty." She said. "um.. thank you." I said. I wanted to look away, but her eyes were mesmerizing. "so, tell me," she said, brushing her hair out her face. "is it true you work for Bruce Wayne?" "Yeah, it is." I blurted out. "oh, that's so cool!" she said. "So…. How close are you and he?" she asked. "um.. im his personal assistant." I answered. "ah, nice." She answered. "so, do you think you could, maybe, get me a job interview?" 'oh, great.' I thought. "uumm…. I don't know, Dana. I don't really know you all that well yet." I said. She scooted closer. "Ah, come on, please? It'll give us a chance to… get to know each other." She said, our faces mere inches from each other. Her breath smelled like spearmint gum. I studdered "um… I, uh…" then, I was saved by the bell. I stood up quickly as I grabbed my bag. "wait!" she called. I turned, like an idiot. Twirling her hair, she asked. "ill see you tonight?" all I could do was walk away.

Later that day, I asked Bruce for his advice on the matter. The Batcave was very impressive, a mix of a narurally formed cave, older man made tunnels built during the Civil War Era, and more modern tunnels built by Bruce for his multible vehicles and gadgets and the technology we use in our battle against crime. Bruce himself sat in front of the Bat Computer, his fingers interlaced, the way they always are when he's in deep thought. His intimidation factor hadn't dropped in his old age. He stood at an impressive 6 foot, and had a scared face from his multiple battles with Gotham's underworld. He turned around in his rolling chair. "this 'Dana'… you said she's staying with her Aunt?" "yeah, but I don't know her name." I admitted. But he mearly turned back to the keyboard. "whats her last name again? Tan?" "yep." I said. He tapped his keyboard a few times, and a police report came up with her picture on it. "this her?" I looked up at the picture. "that's her, all right." I said. The picture didn't look very old, and the report said she'd been arrested for underaged drinking and being out passed curfew. Looking at the picture, I couldn't help feeling a little angry. Was this all i was to her? Another victim? But i just put the thought in the back of my mind: I couldn't ACTUALLY have genuine feelings for her… could i? then Bruce grabbed my attention. "her Aunt is Commissioner Gordon." I looked up. "what?" "yep." He said. "I've heard her mention a few times wishing her sister would take her up on her offer of letting her live in Gothem for awhile, maybe rehabilitate her." "Guess she got her message across." I thought. "well," Bruce continued, "she's obviously not learning much of a lesson, concidering her grades and the fact she's using you to get a job, so I'd advise against any romantic relationships. Maybe the lesson will sink in." "and the tuttering?" I asked. "oh, you need to do that, im afraid. Being Batman means your grades are never going to be what they used to be, but if you can get on your teachers good sides and improve your grades, you should be fine." I looked down at my watch. Still plenty of time. "alright, well, ill go suit up and go out." I said. In the exercise gym, I staped on the Batman suit. 'awsome.' I thought. 'this'll be just what I needed.' Soon, I was flying over the streets of Gothem. Almost right away, Bruce came over the earpeace in the mask. "theirs a robbery in progress at the old jewelry store just below your current location." I stopped the Batmobile and looked down. Shore enough, there were several guys in hockey masks running around with guns. I smirked a little. 'if only my love life were this easy.' I thought as I lept out and engaged the robbers. I counted five in all, one tried to stab me, so I flipped him over me; his pal tried to shoot me, so I kicked him in the face; the 3rd tried to beat my head in with a baseball bat, and I knocked his feet out from under him, #4 decided he was a tuff guy who could fight me one on one and ended up with an cut forehead, and the 5th guy just gave up. I grabbed him by his collar and brought him up to my face. "all right." I shouted. "who are you working for?" then, I noticed something… odd. His breath smelled… strange. Only then did I notice a melt away pill on his tounge. Poison. His voice became raspy, but he muttered: "Baine…..lives…." before dropping dead. "you get that, Bruce?" I asked into the mouth peace. "I heard." He responded in his usual meloncoly tone. "don't ask me what it means, though." He said. "sounds like your old friend Baine." I pointed out. I heard him sigh. "it cant. I watched him die myself." "You thought you killed Mr Freeze, too, remember?" I said. Silence. Tapping on a keyboard. "ill contact Gordon." He said. "see if she's gotten any hints." "and me?" I said. He was silent a few minutes longer, but he eventually said, "I actually think you should go see an old friend of mine." "who?" I asked. "Dick Greyson."

I followed the coordinates Bruce sent to the the Batsuit to an old, run down boxing gym. I wondered why the ex Robin would want to run this dump? I pressed onto the tip of the left wing of the bat motif on my suit, and the suit began to constantly scan my suroundings and using holographic technology to project these images around me. I was invisible. Even though I'd been Batman for almost a year, I let a smirk grab at the corner of my mouth. I mean, how many other people can say they've been invisible? I followed close behind a young woman and slipped in just behind her, as to not touch either her or the door. I followed her down a hallway, looking into each door for someone who may be Dick. Then, I heard a female voice call out "Mr Greyson?" I turned on the heels of my boots to face a door directly to my left. As I entered silently, I was struck with the stench of leather and sweat. Awesome. Milling around the large room were several young looking people; not my age, maybe in their twenties; doing varius boxing exercises. There were two woman in the ring, with an older looking man in a wheelchair on the outside. "Yes, Liza?" he rasped. "im sorry, but I need to leave." She said, pointing to her watch. Dick examined his own. "damn, where'd the time go?" he said. He held his hand up and called out, "okay, kiddies, time to go. Get your stuff, and be safe." He watched all the students leave as I stood to the side, carful to not touch anyone. After they'd left, Dick began rolling across the room to a small office on the back. I followed silently. As I watched, he rolled to his desk and gazed longingly at a picture on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "you can deactivate your cloaking device now." He said in a raspy voice. My eyes widened. He couldn't possibly realize I was there, could he? He looked up and locked me with the same cold hard stare that Bruce used whenever I made a joke at an inappropriate time, which was actually often. "I may be old, but im not deaf." Dick said mockingly, looking right at me. I touched the same electrode used to activate the cloak to deactivate it. "How did you?..." I began. But his stare softened into a warm hearted smile. "Let this be a lesson; Bruce Wayn's training never leaves you, even in old age." Note to self; get Bruce to teach me the Batman Stare of Death. I smiled back awkwardly as he put his elbows on his desk. "so, your the new Batman." He said as he laced his fingers together, just like Bruce. It was uncanny to me how similar the two men were, not only in looks, but in mannerisms. Will I be like that when in old? "ill admit, you seem to actually be as good as the rumors say." He broke my train of thought. "your form is lacking, of course, but still, its better than I expected. Of course, I expect you had Bruce as a teacher?" he asked. I nodded. He pushed himself away from the desk and rolled over to me, looking at me with scientific curiosity. "how are you, Bruce?" at first, I was confused, but then, my suit froze up. At first, I panicked a little, but then the suit produced a 3D holographic image of Bruce. "Hello, Dick." He said. I guessed we were looking at a live transmition from the Bat cave. "how did you know he was listening?" I asked. Without looking away from the hologram, he said. "Bruce never could trust anyone, even his own sons." He replied, obviously aiming some sort of cold animosity at the elderly Dark Knight, but he took the hit rolling. "nice to see you, too, Dick." He replied sarcastically. A sudden, unconfutable coldness settled over the room. I decided to take a chance. "so, Mr Wayne, why am I here?" I asked. "Dick, this is Terry MGginnis, my newest young ward." I coughed unconfutaby. I just met the guy, I wasent exactly ready for a 1st name basis. "I need your help, Dick." Bruce said. "have you heard the rumurs?" "about Bain still being alive?" Dick asked. "No. it cant be him." I bit my lip. That was the one thing I was shore was going to get either him or me killed someday: he's been right so many times, he can no longer listen to other people's opinions because he just assumes he's right. He sighed as he gathered his composure. "it cant be HIM, but it doesn't mean its someone with his powers. Venom is still a big problem in Gothem." I raised my brow. "what?" Bruce's 3D image turned to look at me. "that's right, Terry, your fortunate enough to not have yet tangled with someone on Venom. 'Venom' is a steroid, developed when I was young, that has…. Adverse affects whoever uses it. Of course, anyone who uses it dousent care; all they care about is getting more powerful." As I shook my head, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone. I read the screen: "incoming call from: unrecognized number." I looked up at the transmitted image of Bruce. He turned to Dick and quickly said; "we'll talk later. You know how to get in touch." I asked if I could use the open gym area to take the call. I pressed the "answer" key, took off my mask (because it disguises my voice, and Mr Wayne has a habit of "accidently" listening to other people's convorsations) and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" "Hey there, Terry." Came the flirtatious response. Dana. Good God, even her voice is attractive. "uh, hi, Dana. How'd you get this number?" I asked nervously. "well, I got your house phone from the school office, you can do that sort of thing when you're the DA's niece, and I told your mom I was your friend and asked her if I could please have your cell phone number to ask you about some homework." She said in a mock sweet voice. Classic rich kid, throwing her money around. I absolutely hated it. So why was the thought of her doing all this just to talk to me putting my stomach into cartwheels? "So, what's your question?" I let some sarcasm drip into the question. As if I expected her to actually have a question about homework. "well, I was wondering where you wanted to do this tuttering thing." I detected a hint of surprise in her voice. I wasent surprised: lots of people were taken aback when they first here me actually be funny. Then, realization hit me: it WAS time. I had been so occupied by my conversation with the older boy wonder that I forgot I was supposed to be somewhere where any other guy in school probably would have been early; anywhere where Dana Tan wanted him to be. That is, if she even wanted ME to be there, or if she wanted to be there with Bruce Wayne's employee. This is what bothered me most; I didn't even want to be there if she was just using me like every other guy she'd ever met. I sighed as I put that thought to the back of my head. All this was was a meeting to study for a class. Nothing more. I talked into the phone. "how about that ice cream place on Jordan Street?" "sounds great. See you there, blue eyes." Then she hung up the phone, I was left there, standing. For the first time in a long time, my stomach tightened up.


End file.
